Sailor Moon Continnum Part 1
by Tashasaurous
Summary: We all know about Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors and Pokemon, but what if these three best known series are on the same world, same year, but with different destinies that will lead them all together for a challenge that will change the fate of Earth and the universe forever?


**Sailor Moon Continnuum Part 1.**

**Author's note: I own nothing here what-so-ever. This was originally gonna be a Sailor Moon Cardcaptor's crossover, but due to Cardcaptor Sakura having less seasons, I've changed it to Sailor Moon Pokemon Crossover for this one.**

**Now, for viewers, this has several characters in here, and the series is continuing, and this idea came to me ever since Rugrats Go Wild movie back in 2003, and I've seen Sailor Moon since it was first broadcasted in TV, same with Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, ect., and as I got older, this idea continued to grow, as more action, comedy and fantasy things got to me, and for those who haven't checked out my profile yet, this is a start.**

**Let's begin for the series that changed everything. Oh, and one more thing, look out for notes in the story. To KasouStudios, I hope you don't mind me burrowing Kurai, because I seriously LOVE Sailor Moon Sacrifice and I've been waiting for episode four since more than a year ago!  
**

* * *

{Galaxia Saga}-1.

From the beginning which we Sailor Moon fans started.

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon season 1:

The year begins(in my case) in 1996(Note: I know it came out in 1992, but it was dubbed three years later, so I made it a bit later).

The Introduction of the main Protagonists-Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon's school friends and teachers. The Story begins with Usagi(Serena)Tsukio(if that's how you spell it-Note: I suck at spelling-) meets Luna and learns about her idenity as Sailor Moon and later the Princess of the Moon reborn.

Antagonists of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon-Queen Beryl and the Negaverse who a thousand years earlier attacked Earth and Moon until Queen Serenity imprisoned them, but had since escaped and begin their search of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Introduction to the series-In Neo Tokyo Japan in 1996, Usagi(Serena) becomes Sailor Moon, despite being an undergraded school girl, clumzy and a crybaby with aid of Luna, and later Ami(Amy) who becomes Sailor Mercury, Rei(Raye)Hino who comes Sailor Mars, Makoto(Lita) who becomes Sailor Jupiter, and Minako(Mina) who was famous as Sailor V and then became Sailor Venus, also aided by Mamoru(Darien) who is the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, to fight against the Negaverse and then later learn about their previous lifes and Usagi's and Mamoru's love as Princess Serenity and Prince Mamoru(I can't spell his real Prince name, sorry).

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R season 2:

The aftermath of Beryl's defeat and the return of the Sailor Soldiers who continue to fight to protect Earth.

The Introductions of new characters: Chibiusa(Rini), Sailor Pluto, Neo Queen Serenity, Neo King Mamoru, who the latter two are Uasgi and Mamoru's future-selfs and rulers of Crystal Tokyo and that Chibiusa is their future daughter.

Antagonists of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R-First part of the second season, Ali and Ann(Allen and Ann) who arrive after Beryl's demise, but become good once their Tree of Life(the Doom Tree) is reborn and they leave Earth to find a new Planet to live. The second part of the season, Death(Doom) Phantom and the Dark Moon forces, including Prince Diamond, the four sisters, Rubius and Emerald who all came from the future and followed Chibiusa(Rini) to steal the Silver Crystal and change history to destroy all life.

Introduction to the series-Usagi(Serena) regains her normal life, but soon becomes Sailor Moon once again with new powers(Moon Crystal Power) with a new Scepter and reuightes with her fellow Soldiers and later lover to protect Earth from Ali and Ann, and shortly after learn about the Dark Moon from the future and soon fight to protect Present and Future and protect Chibiusa who came from the future of the 30th Century in search of the Silver Crystal to save her mother-who is in fact Usagi's futureself.

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S season 3:

The aftermath of the Death Phantom's demise, the return of the Sailor Scouts, a new year begins, and a new threat that could spell doom on Earth.

Introductions of new characters: Haruka(Ameria...I think)/Sailor Uranus, Miciru(Mitchelle...maybe?), Hotaru/Sailor Saturn/Mistress 9.

Antagonsits of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S-Professor Tomoe(Hotaru's father), the Death Busters and the Silence(Pharaoh 90).

Returning Characters with new staus: Chibiusa(Rini) who becomes Sailor Chibi(Mini)Moon, and Sailor Pluto who now has an Earth form Setusa(Trisa).

Introduction to the series-A year has finally passed, but the peaceful life of Usagi and her friends is soon threatened by the arrival of the Death Busters, and although they are aided by two new Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune only believe in protecting Earth and that sacrifices are needed to be made and distant themselves away from Sailor Moon and her friends, in search of the Moon Holy Grail and the Meissia to save Earth, which is Sailor Moon herself and while gaining new powers and a new Moon Rod, Sailor Moon's powers are boosted as she is the wielder of the Holy Grail and becomes Super Sailor Moon. Chibiusa(from the previous season) returns, now six years old and has become a Sailor Soldier in Training, while meeting Hotaru, a lonely girl who is unknowningly the Mistress 9 as well as the Soldier of Destruction; Sailor Saturn, both needed to either destroy or save Earth.

* * *

Cardcaptor Sakura seasons 1 & 2:

Set during the events of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S season 3, the year of 1997.

Introductions of main protagonists of Cardcaptor Sakura-Sakura Kimono(Avalon), Tomoyo(Madison), Keroberous(Kero for short), Tori(Tory), Yukito(Julien), Sakura's father, Sakura and Madision's school friends, Li Saoyon(Showron), Melin Rai, Yue(Yukito's true form), Clow Reed, the Clow Cards.

Introduction to the series-While the events of Sailor Moon S is happening, in the town close to Neo Tokyo, ten year old school girl Sakura one day discovers the mysterious Clow Book after having a mysterious dream of her futhre destiny and accidently releases all but one Clow Cards, enabling the awakening of Guardien Beast of the Sun-Keroberous who choses Sakura as a Cardcaptor on a quest to retrieve all of the Cards. Sakura is aided by her best friend Tomoyo(Madision), her rival Li from Hong Kong, and chinese fighting girl Melin on this quest, and after capturing all 52 Cards, Sakura is tested at the Final Judgement by the Guardian of the Moon, Yue who is also the true form of Sakura's older brother's best friend-Yukito who is also Sakura's crush.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS season 4:

The aftermath of the Death Busters's defeats, the rebirth of Hotaru, the farewell of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, and set during the events of Cardcapator Sakura seaons 1 and 2.

Introductions of new characters: Pegasus/Helios, Diana-Luna and Artemis' future daughter and Chibiusa's kitten guardian.

Antagonists of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS-Queen Nelelina(Can't spell her name either), the Dead Moon Circus.

Introduction to the series-In the short aftermath of the previous battle, Chibiusa is secretly contacted and connected to the protecter of the Golden Crystal-Helious in a Pegasus form as his real form is trapped by the evil Queen Nelelina who's evil Moon Circus arrive on Earth during the Solar Eclipse, as Pegesus gives Sailor Moon, Sailor ChibMoon and the four Sailor guardians new super form powers to defeat the Moon circus and save Earth and people's dream mirrors and dreams.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars season 5:(Note: I changed it to fit it more perfectly for me, which I hope you guys can understand, and also to the Kasuostudios makers of Sailor Moon Sacrifice out there, I hope you don't mind that I'm burrowing Kurai for my useage, sorry.)

The new year begins, the aftermath of the Dead Moon Circus' defeats, the farewell of Chibiusa, and the Legendary long year begins, so does the great battle.

Introductions of new Characters: Kurai(I named her Kaylie in the English version), the three Lights(Seiya, Yuki and uh...can't remember the third one's name), the Sailor StarLights(female counterparts of the three lights from an alternate universe).

Antagonists of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Sailor Galaxia, the Dark Galactica. Queen Nelelia returns in the first part of the fifth season.

Introductions to the series-In the first part of season 5, the year 1998 begins and so does the Legendary long year, where six months of the year and special events are repeated(July, August, September, October, November and December are repeated, and Christmas and Halloween are repeated), but just as Usagi and her friends begin their first year of High School and Chibiusa is about to return to the future, Queen Nelelia escapes from her prison and attacks once again, possessing Mamoru, just as Sailor Urans, Neptune, Pluto and even Saturn all return to aid in the battle, in which Sailor Moon transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and with the power of love and friendship, uses this power to free Nelelia from her loniness and revives her as a child.

In the second part, in which Chibiusa leaves, and Mamoru attends university in America, Kurai and the three lights(the famous trio band of singers and actors) arrive in Neo Tokyo, in which Kurai, being a lonely young sixteen year old girl, attends in Usagi's new school, which also alerts the arrival of the Dark Galactic lead by Sailor Galaxia who is in search of the great Dark Starseed to take over the Realm of Light, the realm which all worlds, including Earth and the Moon are in, but is later revealed that, in the ancient War thousands of years ago, Chaos, the God of Discord and evil being using Darkness, nearly won in which Galaxia absorbed it inside her body, but could not destroy it inside her, so she sent her own Starseed which formed a figure of a young girl named Chibi-Chibi to find Sailor Moon, and that Kurai is revealed to be a new soldier named Sailor Dark Moon, and the Sailor Starlights arrive to aid in the battle while in search of their own Princess.

In the end of the season, Galaxia is freed from Chaos who is sent back into the minds of people with the Light of Hope, and she begins a journey to return the Starseeds she stole as Chaos, while the three Lights join the Sailor Starlights to the alternate universe, and Kurai moves to the Orre Region, and Usagi and her friends talk about a special event happening soon.

* * *

Cardcaptor Sakura season 3:

Set during the events of Pretty Solider Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

Introductiong of new characters: Eriol Moon(Eli Moon), Ruby, Spindal(nicknamed Suppi by Ruby).

Introductions to the series-During the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sakura, in her new year of school and having become the new Mistress of the Clow Cards, and her friends Tomoyo, Kero and Li soon learn about the mysterious events happening since the arrival of a new school student Eriol and Sakura must use her powers of the stars to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards(Star Cards in english) or they would lose their powers and lives. Sakura and Li also form a romantic relationship, which, in the end, Eriol(revealed to be Clow Reed reborn) returns to England, and Li returns to Hong Kong, and Sakura and Tomoyo discuss an eventing happening soon.

* * *

Pokemon season 1:

Set during the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars season 5 and Cardcaptor Sakura season 3-set in the year of 1998.

Introductions to the main Protagonists of Pokemon-Ash Ketchum(Satoshi), Pikachu, Misty(Kasumi), Brock(Teskti?), Professor Samual Oak, Gary Oak, Delia Ketchum, the Kanto Pokemon.

Antagonists of the entire Pokemon series-Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket.

Antagaonists introducted in Pokemon-Team Rocket organization, Mewtwo(in the first Pokemon film).

Introductions fo the series-During both events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars season 5 and Cardcaptor Sakura season 3, in the land of Kanto, Ash Ketchum, a ten year old boy who strongly dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master, following his late father's footsteps, wakes up late a few days after his tenth birthday and ends up missing out the main three Pokemon starters(Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle), but due to Professor Oak finding a forth Pokemon earlier, hands over Ash the electric type Pokemon, Pikachu who at first wouldn't listen to Ash, but after his new trainer saves him from a flock of Spearow, saves Ash in return and the two soon bond. They are joined by former Water Gym Leader Misty, the youngest of the four sisters of the Cerulean Gym, and Brock, the eldest of the ten children and the former gym leader of Pewter City who dreams of becoming a Pokemon Breeder. Ash faces against teh gym leaders to compete in the Kanto(originally Indiego) League, capturing many Pokemon, and fights against the evil yet clumzy trio of Team Rocket to preform his dream as a Pokemon Master.

* * *

Pokemon Orange Island adventures season 2:

After the events of the Kanto League which Ash came top 16 in the competion. Brock leaves the group to stay with Professor Ivy, Ash and Misty collect the mysterious GS Ball(which is never revealed), joined by a new character named Tracey, a Pokemon Watcher, reveal through the Orange Islands, compete in the gyms there and Ash battles and defeats the Orange League champion Drake and becomes the new Champion, while still being followed by Team Rocket Trio Jessie, James and Meowth who are still willing to steal Pikachu.

* * *

Pokemon Johto Adventures season 3, 4 and 5:

After the events of the Orange Islands, Tracey stays in Pallet Town and become Professor Oak's assistant, while Brock(having been dumped by Ivy) rejoins Ash and Misty, and journey to the land of Johto for Ash to compete in the Johto League Silver Conference, while fighting against the Johto based Team Rocket, while aided by the Elite Four member Lance. Ash finally defeats Gary in the League and the two become friends, though Ash comes out top 8th, and Misty is called by her three sisters who want her to take over the Gym, so she leaves the group while Brock returns home to solve problems, leaving Ash and Pikachu to travel to the land of Hoenn after witnessing the legendy Pokemon Ho-Oh(first seen in the first Pokemon episode).

* * *

Pokemon Hoenn Adventures season 6, 7 and 8:

With the Johto League behind him, Ash being a new journey with only Pikachu to make a fresh start to compete in the Hoenn league, with new characters and companions introduced; May, a ten year old girl who is the daughter of Petelburg city's gym leader Norman and is beginning a Pokemon journey herself with her first Pokemon Torchic but she wishes to become a Pokemon Coordinator, her young 8 year old brother Max who wishes to become a trainer someday himself and is intelligent on Pokemon basics for his age and is probably more mature than his sister but still loves her. Brock rejoins the group after leaving the gym to his first and younger brother Forrest who dreamed on becoming a Gym leader. As usual, they are followed by Team Rocket, but two new organization Antagonists are introduced; Team Magma, lead by Maxie who wishes to make the world better for everyone, and Team Aqua, lead by the cruel Archie who wishes for destruction.

* * *

Pokemon Battle Frontier season 9:

Ash comes out top 8th in the Hoenn league while May came top 4th in the Grand Festival, before they and their companions journey once again to Kanto, for Ash to compete in the Seven Battle Frontier Brains and May to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival, learning new things about the Realm of Light. In the end, Ash is offered to become a future Frontier Brain when one passes down, but he declines the offer, still wanting to become a Pokemon Master, while May heads out for Johto for the Grand Festival and Max returns to Hoenn for a break, and Ash and Pikachu make way to the land of Sinnoh.

* * *

Pokemon Sinnoh Adventures season 10, 11, 12 and 13, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon-Explorers of Time and Darkness specials:(Note, I changed the ending of season 13 to make it more fitting for the Continuum).

Arriving in the land of Sinnoh to compete in the Sinnoh league, Ash and Pikachu are once again joined by their best friend Brock, and are introduced to a new companion and characters; Dawn, a ten year old girl who dreams of following her mother's footsteps and becoming Top Coordinator, with the aid of her first Pokemon partner Piplup who, similiar to Ash and Pikachu's first journey, saves Dawn's life after she saved his life from the herd of Aridous. Once again, Team Rocket Trio Jessie, James and Meowth follow the group, while a new organization Antagonist appear: Team Galactic, lead by Cyrus who wishes to create a new Universe by the powers of the legendary Pokemon gods-Dialga, the ruler of Time and Palkia, the ruler of Space-and become the new world's God.

In a new world of Pokemon next to Earth but hidden, Pokemon form teams to help aid helpless Pokemon, while the legendary Temporal Tower, which holds Time in Balance with the five mystical Time Gears, begins to collaspe and Diagla, the tower's ruler, is slowly being corropted by darkness. A human boy and his partner, Grovyle, who live in the world of darkness in the future, travel back in time to change history at the cost of their existances, but end up separated, causing the boy(named Gavin) to transform into a Piplup, losing all of his memories except the fact that he was once a human, and is found and met by his new partner and close friend Chimchar, who dreams of becoming an Explorer and is unknowingly the wielder of the Relic Fragment which is the key to enter the Hidden Land where Temporal Tower is, and the two form a friendship, forming "Team Pokepals" and learn about the dangers of Time slowly being destroyed by the Chaos.

* * *

Pokemon Orre Adventures and Rescue Operation adventures season 14:

Coming up top 4th in the Sinnoh league, Ash and Pikachu journey with Dawn and Piplup(who came top 2nd in the Grand Festival), and Brock to the land of Orre, for Ash to compete in the Colosseums and Dawn to compete in the Grand Festivals, while helping a young trainer named Michael and his Eevee to fight against the Antagonic Team Cipher who capture Pokemon and transform them into Shadow Pokemon whose hearts are locked up in darkness and save the Pokemon, while again followed by Team Rocket. Dawn also finds Grovyle who was sent back in time from the future which has changed, yet he and the other future Pokemon from the original future are spared by a being higher than Dialga(Most likely Arceus, the god of all Pokemon), and is on a journey to find Celebi, and decides to become part of Dawn's team. Ash also wins the Colosseums but Dawn comes out top 2nd again in the Grand Festival.

Ash and his friends also aid Aladdin in the Kingdom of Agrabah to defeat the evil Jafar.(I added this into the series because Orre has deserts and I love Aladdin and the Agrabah is a desert place, so, why not?)

In the second part of the season, with Orre behind them, Ash and his friends are transported to the world of Pokemon, where they join Team Pokepals who had saved the world and changed history, though Piplup was spared and is given a change to live in the present as a Pokemon, and soon the group are joined by Team Go-Getters(Charmander, Chikorita and a human-turned Squirtle), the former enemy Dusknoir who had a change of heart thanks to Grovyle, and all the Pokemon on the Rescue Base island to solve the crisis and disasters on the island, which is caused by a incoming Meteor which would destroy the world.

* * *

Pokemon Poketopia Championship season 15:

The Pokemon world saved and returning to Earth, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle(who decided to remain of Dawn while still searching for Celebi) and Brock journey to Unova to compete in the Poketopia Colosseums and Grand Festivals, joined by a new trainer named Iris who dreams of becoming a Dragon Master, but she has a fear of Ice Type Pokemon. The gang also battle against Team Plasma who wish to rule the world and separating Pokemon from humans. Ash comes out top 2nd in the Colosseum and Dawn becomes Top Coordinator of Unova.

In the end of this season, Iris remains behind for further training, and Dawn, Piplup and Grovyle journey to Hoenn to compete in the Grand Festival there while continuing the search for Celebi, and Ash, Pikachu and Brock are rejoined by May and Max who reveal the Championship of Ameria Stadium, beginning one last Pokemon Journey.

* * *

Pokemon Maps of Life season 16-the final Pokemon season but not the end of our heroes:

Returning companions: May, Max and later Misty.

New characters introduced: Pirates of the Caribbean-Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa and the Black Pearl Crew(Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and his Parrot, Pintel and Ragetti).

Future new Characters introduced: Mickey Mouse, Simon, Jake and Savanna.

Returning characters: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini(Chibi) Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sakura Avalon, Madison, and Kero.

Willing and excited to compete in the Cona City Stadium of the Ameria Region to finally become a Pokemon Master, Ash travels with Pikachu, Brock, May and Max for the biggest journey out, meeting the immortal but good hearted Pirates of the Black Pearl, lead by both Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Hector Barbossa who both along with their crew have been sailing the seas and seeing the evolution of life for 200 years and Jack also seems to recongise Ash and his friends.

Misty later returns permanently after announcing that her oldest sister Daisy has become the permanent Gym Leader of Cerulean City. Ash and friends also begin to learn about Sailor Moon, fight against the evil Darkrai who is the cause of Temporal Tower's near collaspe, and the evil Team Nappers lead by Cutler Beckett who was reborn after being killed by Jack and the other Pirates 200 years previously, fight against the evil revived Davy Jones with the aid of Dawn, Piplup, Team Pokepals, and Casey(Ash's friend from Johto) who becomes Dawn's travelling companion, Ash meets Mickey Mouse who heals Ash's heart from the guilt of Darkrai's death, meet teenaged trainers Simon, Jake and Savanna, and finally meet the Sailor Scouts, Sakura, Madison and Kero who all came to see the match in Cona Stadium, and Ash, Sakura and Serena(Usagi)/Sailor Moon are the three chosen to defeat the evil King who was sealed away 1,000 years previously.

Ash defeats the grand Master Mythical in the Cona Stadium and becomes a new Pokemon Master, but after seeing that he cares more about protecting those close to him and other people and Pokemon and even the Realm of Light, he decides to join the Sailor Scouts to become a soldier, with Pikachu, Misty, May, Max and Brock joining him.

This season ends the Galaxia Saga and the second saga is about to begin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

**The first Saga has just finished, but the series continues. So look out for the next part of the Continuum, next time, as a Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts crossover.**

**I hope you guys like it so far, and please, for the story's sake, don't forget to review.**


End file.
